Pain's a kid!
by Dana.Kay123
Summary: Hidan's a kid! sequel.
1. They're still alive!

**This is the sequel to my other story; Hidan's a kid! I hope you enjoy it! I'll probably do one for every member, I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own the story (plot) Rika, and Takeo. I do not own the Akatsuki.**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

It was about one in the afternoon and everything was going great at the Akatsuki base since they "killed" Rika and Takeo. The sun was shining and Pain was out on a walk, leaving Konan in charge of the base. He was walking down a path in the woods deep in thought. Rika and Takeo were hiding behind a tree. Takeo smiled and Rika winked. Takeo performed his jutsu and vines shot out of the ground; they wrapped themselves around Pain and held him tightly while Rika performed her jutsu, turning Pain into a small child. Takeo then released him from the vines. They did all this without being seen, then disappeared, leaving Pain all alone.

"What the-oh no," Pain said. He looked around and tried to pick up on an unfamiliar chakra, but couldn't find one. He sighed and glanced and his clothes, which were much too big for him. He didn't exactly know how he was going to get back, but it didn't bother him much, what bothered him was that he, the leader of the Akatsuki (in my story Madara doesn't exist, Pain is the leader), was a child! He rolled up his pant legs, wrapped his cloak around him, and started off. Everything was so big it kept slipping down, annoying Pain. About an hour later he decided to take a break because he was so annoyed. Little did poor Pain know, Sasori decided to go for a walk. Pain sat leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, until a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes and glared and the shadow on the ground. The he looked up at…Sasori!

"Leader-sama? Is that you?" Sasori asked bending down to Pain's level. Pain refused to look him in the eye, still staring at the ground. "Answer me."

"Yes," Pain growled. Sasori face palmed and lifted Pain's cloak up. He wrapped it around the small child and lifted him into his arms. "Sasori!" Pain exclaimed.

"What? I'm just going to carry you back to the base," Sasori said in a bored tone.

"I'm the leader of the Akatsuki, I can walk!" Pain snapped irritably.

"You need a nap," Sasori said teasingly.

"I do not, I demand you put me down!" Pain said. Sasori ignored him and continued walking. After a few minutes Pain found it difficult to keep his eyes open and halfway back to the base he was sleeping in Sasori's arms.

"_Why me? First Hidan and now Pain? What the hell is going on, wait! We killed those people-oh no,"_ Sasori thought. He started to run back to the base, holding Pain protectively in his arms. He quietly went in, and the first person he saw was Hidan.

"What the fuck! Is that Pain?" Hidan exclaimed pointing at the child in Sasori's arms. Sasori nodded looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Here, hold him while I get the others," Sasori said shoving Pain into the Jashinist's arms. Sasori ran off to find the others while Hidan carried Pain into the living room, where he saw Deidara. He sat down beside him and nudged him with his elbow. Deidara glanced at him, then at the child in his arms. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"Is that Leader-sama un?" Deidara asked quietly frantically motioning to the sleeping child. Hidan nodded and smirked.

"I'm fucking glad it's not me again-wait…didn't we kill those people-OH FUCKING HELL!" Hidan screamed, waking Pain. "Oh, fucking sorry Pain."

"Where am…the base? Hidan? Deidara?" Pain asked in a confused voice. He rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists and looked up at them. They were both smirking, so he glared. Just then Sasori came in with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"OH MY JASHIN! My boyfriend is a little kid!" Konan gasped. She started swaying, then fainted. Luckily Kakuzu caught her. When she fell and he caught her, his face, what they could see of it, looked hilarious!

"Okay everyone," Sasori said taking charge. "This means that those people who changed Hidan, are still alive." Everyone realized the seriousness of it, but they couldn't do anything and they knew it. Konan was still unconscious in Kakuzu's arms, which was the best thing for her at this particular moment.

"That was my announcement," Pain muttered to Hidan who laughed.

"Come on, let's go get you some fucking clothes," Hidan said. He stood up and carried Pain to the room where all of the clothes were. He let him go in and change. When he exited he had on black pants, black ninja shoes, a black shirt, and an Akatsuki cloak that actually fit him. Hidan swung Pain up onto his hip, against Pain's will, and carried him into his room.

"I can walk myself and why are we in your room?" Pain asked. Hidan ignored Pain's comment and question. He put him in his bed and smirked.

"Don't want Konan fucking raping you while you're in this tiny ass body, do you bitch? She just might decide you're to **small** for her fucking liking," Hidan teased, upsetting Pain. "Hey, I was fucking kidding."

"Whatever," Pain muttered. He crawled under Hidan's covers and curled up, hiding his body from view.

"I'll be back in a fucking while to make sure your ass is still alive, see ya bitch!" Hidan said and strolled out of the room. Later that night he came back with some food and water for Pain. He gently shook him awake. "I got you some fucking food."

"Thanks," Pain yawned. He ate part of it and got a drink of water, then went back to sleep. Hidan carried the dishes out to the kitchen and handed them to Itachi.

"Hn?" Itachi asked looking at the dishes in his hands.

"Fucking wash them, duh!" Hidan said. Itachi looked up from the plates and glared at Hidan. Kakuzu and Kisame sighed, and then decided to take action. Kisame took the dishes from Itachi and started washing them, while Kakuzu dragged Hidan to the living room.

"Where is **Leader-sama?**" Zetsu asked when Hidan and Kakuzu arrived in the living room.

"Is he okay? You didn't hurt him, did you?" Konan asked cracking her knuckles.

"Calm down bitch, he's in my room sleeping," Hidan said plopping down on the couch beside Deidara, who was dozing off.

"Hidan you should know not to annoy Itachi," Kisame said strolling into the room with said weasel.

"Hn," Itachi…hned? Hidan just rolled his eyes, and turned to say something to Deidara, who had fallen asleep. Everyone other than Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi left the living room.

"Damn," Hidan sighed and crossed his arms. He stared at his blonde friend, realized Sasori was just about to come into the room. Hidan jumped up and grabbed Itachi. He threw him on top of Deidara, who woke up and screamed. Hidan raced across the room.

"ITACHI! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM YOU RAPIST!" Hidan screamed just as Sasori came into the room, making Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu race into the room.

"Itachi," Sasori growled. He pulled out a vile of poison and got into a fighting stance. Deidara and Itachi managed to get away from each other. Deidara ran behind Hidan and Kisame stepped in front of Itachi.

"Move Kisame," Itachi and Saori growled. Kisame reluctantly moved to Kakuzu's side. They watched the two men, ready to kill eachother. Tobi ran into the room and stopped beside Zetsu, his eyes wide.

"LEADER-SAMA!" Tobi screamed as loud as he could. Pain came into the room, looking tired as hell.

"What?" Pain growled. He noticed tow of his members about to kill each other, then he realized someone picked him up. He looked at the person's face just to see it was Kakuzu.

"NO FIGHTING! AHHHHHH! SAVE ITACHI-SAN AND SASORI-SAN!" Tobi yelled covering his ears. Konan came stomping into the room. She narrowed her eyes and slapped Sasori and Itachi.

"Stop it! We have some things we **need** to deal with! Pain, our leader and my lover, is a child! The people we thought we killed are still alive and after us!" Konan shouted then tears began streaming down her face. "We've got no way to fight them! We don't even understand the jutsu!"

"Konan don't cry un," Deidara said. He came out from behind Hidan and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Konan…**never cries**…" Zetsu said staring at her.

"We're in trouble," Kakuzu said glancing down at the child in his arms.

"_Konan…everyone…"_ Pain thought staring at the floor from his spot in Kakuzu's arms.

* * *

**Please review! I do know the Akatsuki members are OOC. No flames please, they will be used by Hidan to torment innocent people and that will be over YOUR head!**

**Hidan: Hell right they will!**


	2. Family!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**

* * *

**Normal POV

"Everyone, don't worry," Pain said. He straightened up in Kakuzu's arms and looked at each of his members. "We'll fix this."

"I hope you're right Pain, I don't want to end up as a child un…" Deidara sniffled. Sasori put a protective arm around him and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I **am** right," Pain assured.

"Oh Pain," Konan sighed. She pulled him out of Kakuzu's arms and into her own. She hurried out of the room with him and to her own.

"Well then," Kakuzu muttered crossing his arms.

"Well there **goes Pain's innocence,**" Zetsu muttered. Everyone sat around the living room until it clicked.

"KONAN! GIVE ME THAT FUCKING KID!" Hidan screamed running out of the room.

"HIDAN!"

"WHAT IN JASHIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"

"I feel very uncomfortable…"

"YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I HAVE PAIN FOR THAT!"

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

"UGH!"

"I'M TAKING HIM!"

"WHA-HEY!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan laughed and ran into the "kid room".

"Ummm Hidan?" Pain asked rather tentatively.

"Yeah?" Hidan asked nonchalantly.

"Can you turn around so I can get dressed?" Pain muttered.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Hidan said and turned around. "Well that woman is never babysitting."

"She…was really…" Pain trailed off and finished dressing.

"Horny? Maybe she just likes kids…I mean. REALLY likes kids," Hidan said waggling his eyebrows. Pain shuddered and leaned on Hidan's back since he was still turned away.

"Everyone is going to think less of me now that I'm a mere child," Pain said quietly. Hidan though he heard Pain's voice crack, but couldn't be sure. Suddenly the lights flickered, then the power completely went out. Pain shifted so he wasn't leaning on Hidan, who tried to open the door.

"We're stuck!" Hidan exclaimed.

"What?" Pain asked. He and Hidan tried to get the door open and even tried to break it, but it wouldn't budge. Hidan sighed and sat back down. Pain leaned on Hidan's back again and stared at the floor.

"No they're not…" Hidan sighed.

"What?" Pain asked.

"No one is going to think any less of you Pain, you're our leader and an accident happened. It happened to me first, I got turned over and over again…" Hidan said with a sigh.

"B-but you're not the leader, I am!" Pain replied. Now Hidan was sure Pain's voice cracked.

"So? Everyone respects you, hell some even fear you!" Hidan said in a optimistic voice. He heard a small sob, which turned into several louder ones. "Pain?" he asked in confusion. He turned around and pulled Pain into his lap. "Aw fuck, don't cry!"

"S-sorry!" Pain said trying to wipe away his tears which just kept coming. "I...I don't want them to fear me! I want us to be like a family."

"Shhhh, don't cry Pain," Hidan said rocking his body back and forth. "Everyone **does** think of us as a family. A large dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless."

"Really?" Pain asked quietly, his tears slowing.

"Well duh! You fucking dumb or something?" Hidan asked smirking. Pain's tears quickly disappeared and he gave a small smile.

"I must be to listen to **you**," Pain joked.

"Aw man! That was just fucking cruel!" Hidan whined.

"Hidan…thanks." Pain gave Hidan a hug, which was gently returned.

"No fucking problem, bro."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I know they're OOC, but I like seeing/writing about their softer sides!**


	3. Crust!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I got the idea from twin boys I was babysitting. They refused to eat crust on sandwiches, set fireworks off in their bedroom, threw the macaroni and cheese I made them at me, and fell asleep at 10:00 at night! Those boys remind me way to much of Fred and George Weasly from Harry Potter. Their attitudes are just the same!**

* * *

Normal POV

Hidan and Pain managed to escape from the room in which they were locked once the power came back on. They saw the key hanging on the wall, so they just unlocked the door and walked out. They were currently in the living room talking with the male members.

"She totally tried to fucking rape him! She was FUH-UH-UCKING crazed!" Hidan said throwing his arms in the air. Pain was just ignoring him while eating a peanut butter sandwich with no crust, that Sasori kindly made him.

"Sasori, you wasted some of the bread! You could've left the crust on!" Kakuzu scolded.

"Shut up, I thought he would like it better with no crust," Sasori replied curtly.

"Tobi does too! Little kids don't like crust!" Tobi piped in, effectively getting everyone's attention.

"It's wasting food which is wasting money!" Kakuzu growled. He stalked off, made another sandwich, and handed it to Pain. This one had crust.

"M'not eating that…" Pain said in a childish tone.

"And why not?" Kakuzu asked, trying to be patient with his leader.

"It has crust!" Pain said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"See? See? I told you!" Sasori exclaimed.

"You're going to eat it, and you're going to like it!" Kakuzu yelled.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR DAMN VOICE AT ME! TAKE OFF THE MOTHER FUCKING CRUST!" Pain yelled.

"FINE!" Kakuzu screamed. He took the sandwich, ripped off the crust, and shoved it back into Pain's hands. Pain smirked and ate it.

"I think I think all I'm going to eat is sandwiches with no crust from now on…" Pain mused.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Kakuzu screamed and raced out of the room to guard the bread.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Favorite and creepers!

**I'm sorry this chapter and the previous one were so short, I promise I'll make up for it by updating again soon! This isn't the best, but it's something, right?**

* * *

Normal POV

"That was strange…" Pain said staring after Kakuzu

"No kidding!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Well…just let him entertain himself with that un," Deidara said. Itachi exited the room and came back minutes later, covered in jelly and peanut butter.

"He took my bread and threw my jelly and peanut butter on me," Itachi said. Konan, who was passing by, heard this.

"Who?" Konan demanded furiously.

"Kakuzu," Kisame said. After that all you could hear were screams. Konan walked into the room and handed Itachi a sandwich. She gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks…?" Itachi said as Konan walked out of the room. "I don't want this…"

"Then why'd you try to make one?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow while walking to Itachi's side.

"To annoy Kakuzu," Itachi said bluntly. Everyone turned to stare at him. Zetsu put a hand to Itachi's forehead.

"No fever…**What the fuck is wrong with you?**" Zetsu murmured/questioned.

"You're trying to annoy people? HIDAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Kisame hollered while pointing an accusing finger at the clueless Jashinist.

"So you just fucking assume it was me?" Hidan yelled back getting up to face the shark-nin.

"Yeah! You're an annoying-"

"I'm tired…" Pain muttered. He got up and left the room. He went into Hidan's room and climbed into his bed because he was slightly scared to go to his own room.

Several Hours Later

Hidan walked into his room and saw Pain curled up on his bed fast asleep. He gave a sigh and joined him on the bed.

"_He actually looks peaceful…and fucking exhausted! WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! He came to __**my fucking room **__and fell asleep in__** my fucking bed**__! I'm his favorite! Holy shit! I don't know what to do with a serial killer child…maybe Woody or Blondie will know…ah, fuck it. Good night Jashin-sama!" _Hidan mentally thought. He wrapped an arm around Pain in a protective manner and shut his eyes. Soon enough sleep overtook him as well as the other Akatsuki members that weren't Sasori. He was forced to remain awake, though he was okay with that tonight. The creeper was watching Deidara sleep while working on his puppets…

"Danna, stop watching me sleep un…" Deidara slurred.

"Damn…"

"**I believe you should leave now,**" Zetsu's black half said.

"Zetsu un?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"**Uh, wrong room…bye.**"

"Creepy ass plant un…" Deidara muttered. Right before falling asleep Deidara glanced at Sasori. "Don't watch me sleep." With that, he fell into a fitful rest.

"Damn. Again." Sasori muttered as he turned his full attention to his puppets.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated lately! Everything has been super busy! I'm currently working on Chapter 5, which will be longer than this, I promise!**


	5. Mouse!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

* * *

Normal POV: That Morning

Pain woke up to find Hidan's arm around him. He shifted so he could look at Hidan's face because he thought that Hidan was still sound asleep. To his surprise, Hidan was awake and looking at him.

"Morning," Hidan said saluting with his free hand.

"Good morning Hidan," Pain replied. Hidan was still staring at him, making him shift uncomfortably. "Um, what?"

"Why the hell did you come to my room to sleep?" Hidan asked curiously.

"I knew Konan wouldn't take advantage of me if I was in here," Pain replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I fucking mean why mine and not someone else's?" Hidan asked.

"I figured you wouldn't kick me out," Pain replied.

"Ah…well you figured right…now I'm fucking hungry so let's go eat!" Hidan exclaimed jumping up. Pain climbed out of the bed and followed Hidan down the hall and to the kitchen, where Kakuzu was eating a bowl of cereal while reading the newspaper and Kisame was eating bacon. Ai was on the floor eating her bowl of vegetables.

"Morning Pain," Kisame greeted with a large toothy grin.

"Good morning," Pain replied giving him a nod.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi shrieked racing into the room. He jumped on Kakuzu's lap and tightly wrapped his arms around him.

"Get off of me!" Kakuzu snarled. After 5 minutes Hidan and Kisame managed to pry Tobi off of Kakuzu.

"Man, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan exclaimed glaring at Tobi.

"THERE'S A MOUSE!" Tobi cried. Those three words set off an alarm in each Akatsuki male's minds. They all raced into the kitchen talking about kill a mouse.

"Don't kill it un! I'm sure we can get it out of here in a humane way un! Think of-"

"THERE IT IS! YOU'RE DEAD FUCKER!" Hidan yelled. He and Kisame began swinging their weapons at the animal, trying to kill it. Zetsu used his vines and Kakuzu used his threads. Deidara was trying to stop everyone and Itachi was trying to catch the mouse in a jar. Tobi stood on a jar wailing at the top of his lungs while holding Ai. Sasori lifted up Pain so he didn't get hurt in all the commotion.

"I'll get you some breakfast…what do you want?" Sasori asked Pain.

"Nothing…I…" Pain trailed off and tried to focus on Sasori's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked looking at Pain concerned.

"My stomach…" Pain trailed off putting a hand over his mouth. Sasori shot out of the room trying not to jar the small boy and raced into the bathroom. He quickly set Pain down near the toilet and rubbed his back while he vomited.

"What did you eat?" Sasori asked his leader.

"I had a peanut butter sandwich yesterday…" Pain muttered before vomiting once again. Sasori walked over to the cabinet above the vanity and pulled out a thermometer. He popped it into Pain's mouth and waited.

"102.3, I think you should get back to bed," Sasori said. He carried Pain to his bedroom and laid him down. He placed a bucket in the room and gave Pain some medicine. Once Pain fell asleep, Sasori sat on the edge of the bed to make sure Pain was okay.

Meanwhile

"YOU DAMN MOUSE!" Hidan screamed swinging his scythe at it and missing for the umpteenth time.

"Stop un!" Deidara cried. Suddenly Ai leaped down from Tobi's arms and stopped right in front of the mouse. It crawled onto her back and she darted off, leaving the members in shock.

"MY FUCKING BUNNY BETRAYED ME! COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THAT DAMN MOUSE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Hidan screamed racing after Ai.

"AI UN! RUN YEAH! DON'T LET THEM HURT THAT MOUSE UN!" Deidara yelled racing after Hidan. The rest of the males who were currently on the mouse hunt soon followed them. Ai dashed into Konan's room, which was missed by the members who were trying to find her. She scrambled under Konan's bed. Konan noticed, but didn't say anything. She knew what was going on, she heard the men's screams, but chose to ignore the chaos that would soon ensue for she was busy with her book.

"AI! HERE BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY!" Kisame called. "Bring the nice mouse out here! We just wanna play!"

"Come on Ai! **Seriously! I could understand if it was an animal that could be made into seafood that Kisame wanted, but a mouse?**" Zetsu yelled out.

"Shut up Zetsu!" Kisame screamed sending a glare his way.

"**Just trying to help!**" Zetsu said innocently holding up his hands in defense.

"Don't hurt it un!" Deidara exclaimed running into the hall.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" Tobi cried.

"No un!" Deidara yelled.

"Deidara, why are you so against bringing harm to this creature?" Itachi asked searching Deidara with his eyes.

"It hasn't done anything wrong un. That and I used to have a pet mouse un," Deidara replied.

"That's...nice? AI WHERE ARE YOU?" Kisame yelled out. Deidara frowned.

"Yes, I tell you about something from my past involving a mouse that meant something to me and you continue on your mouse hunt un," Deidara muttered. Konan sighed and stepped out of her room. She grabbed Deidara's arm and yanked him into her room.

"Ai is in here with the mouse," Konan whispered. She gave him a gentle smile and returned to her reading.

"Thank you Konan un!" Deidara exclaimed. He picked them both up and peered around the corner. He snuck out of her room and closed the door. He peered around the corner and deeming it safe, looked at the mouse.

"Hey, do you want to go back outside un?" Deidara asked. The mouse gave a squeak, and it sounded happy, so Deidara started on his mission to get the mouse safely outdoors.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I apologize for how short it is!**


	6. Dream!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately!**

* * *

Normal POV

Deidara flattened himself against each wall he came to and peered around each corner, desperately trying to keep the mouse safe from the savage male Akatsuki members who were all on a hunt for the poor innocent animal.

"It's okay little mouse, I'll protect you un!" Deidara whispered reassuringly as he slipped around another corner and pressed himself to the wall.

"**Hello, Deidara."**

"Z-Zetsu un!" Deidara exclaimed jumping away from the wall in which the plant mans' head was protruding from. He suddenly regained his senses ad shot off down the hall, Zetsu and suddenly the rest of the Akatsuki on his heels (except for Konan and Pain).

"Where the hell did all of you come from un?" Deidara shouted while racing frantically through the base. Once he got outside, he set the little mouse down and it scampered a few feet away, the look back. Ai then proceeded to jump out of his arms and run towards the mouse. She stopped halfway there and looked back the Akatsuki. Hidan stepped forward and stared at her, a confused look on his face.

"Ai…? What's going on?" Hidan asked tentatively. After a moment, he frowned. "You're leaving, aren't you?" Ai's warm brown eyes met Hidan's beautiful purple ones and he knew he was right. He stepped forward, lifted her up, and pulled her to his chest, gently cradling his pet that had been with him through some of the hardest times he had.

"I'll miss you Ai, the base will always be open for you if you ever want to come back…and any little friends, including the mouse, too…Goodbye Ai," Hidan said softly releasing her from hug. Ai softly nudged his leg, and then she scampered off to join the mouse. They ran off to the forest, but at the edge Ai paused. She cast one look back to the Akatsuki and then one specifically back to Hidan, then she left with the mouse.

"Hidan un…" Deidara said softly, reaching out one tentative hand to place on his friends' shoulder. Hidan simply turned and walked back into the base, ignoring his friend and the other members who were anxiously looking at him, expecting some reaction. He strolled into his room, which now seemed empty. He threw himself across his bed and just lay there. Deidara came in, shut the door, and climbed in Hidan's bed beside him.

"What the fuck blondie? Do you want to cuddle or some shit like that?" Hidan asked raising an eyebrow at him. Deidara gave a small shrug and snuggled against Hidan's side. "Is Sasori okay with you doing this?"

"Mhm, cause you're my best friend un…are you okay yeah?" Deidara asked softly, glancing up at Hidan's face. Hidan sighed and shifted so he could put an arm around Deidara, who was trying to snuggle up against him more, which Hidan didn't believe was humanly possible without them being attached.

"Yeah…I'm glad she's happy…and you look fucking tired as shit," Hidan observed, not particularly enjoying the contact, but not particularly hating it either..

"Mmmm un…" Deidara groaned, then dozed off. Hidan sighed and shut his eyes, deciding to try and get some sleep also. He removed his arm from around Deidara and shut his eyes. Ai's image danced behind his eyelids, taunting and teasing him for what he lost.

With Pain

"_Come here darling! Heh heh heh!" a voice hissed. A pale hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed Pain's ankle. The phthalo green painted nails dug into his flesh and the piercing laughter echoed in his head. He threw out his hands and dug his nails into the dirt, leaving long thin claw marks as he was dragged into the shadows by the pale hand._

"_Hurry! Hurry!" a deep raspy voice ground out. A second hand, larger and darker than the first, flew out of the shadows and seized Pain by his other ankle. The grasp was strong, bruising-and possibly spraining-his ankle. He twisted around to get a better look at the hands that were dragging him into the shadows and saw something he wished he hadn't. He saw Rika's sly grin, her dark hair framing her pale pointed face, her lips painted a deep purple, and her eyes twinkling with malice. He also saw Takeo, his tanned face alight with something akin to sadistic joy, his mouth twisted into a wiry grin, his cropped dark brown hair matted with the blood of his victims. As soon as he took in the horrid sight before him, he began to struggle._

_"Let me go. The Akatsuki WILL defeat you, both of you," Pain said sternly._

_"Nonsense. We're having so much fun! You're all so pathetic, frantically running about trying to find us, trying to regain your old form. It's so entertaining!" Rika laughed. Her laugh was loud, piercing, and shrill. Pain hated it, hated her, and hated Takeo._

_"Anyway, we can't just let you go! We have plans for you and the rest of your petty organization," Takeo said with a twisted grin._

_"Maybe next we'll take your little blue-haired bitch…perhaps we will change her into a mere infant and leave her at that stage? Maybe we should turn her into a small child where she will feel fear oh so differently, where we can easily get rid of her-"_

_"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH ANY OF THEM!" Pain snarled furiously._

"Pain…? Pain! PAIN!" Sasori shouted shaking the boy awake. The boys' eyes snapped open and he sat bolt right up, narrowly missing colliding heads with Sasori, who was bent over him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Pain murmured. "It was merely a dream of Takeo and Rika…they said they have plans for the rest of us."

"Don't worry…it was probably just a dream brought on by the medication we gave you, nothing more," Sasori said, waving off the dream. After another dose of medicine and a couple of minutes, Pain fell back asleep. Sasori remained sitting by his bed monitoring his health. He already knew what had happened with Ai and Deidara had told him he was going to go comfort Hidan. Sasori could only assume Deidara would cuddle up to Hidan because that's just what he did; he might act all big and tough, but he was really still a kid who loved his friends and didn't want anything to happen to them. He was a nice boy and Sasori was so, so, so lucky to have him, and he knew that…oh yes, he was aware of that fact everyday.

* * *

**Yet again, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated lately! I hope you all aren't mad!**


	7. Still hope!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update everyone!**

* * *

Normal POV

Pain was still asleep by the time dinner was prepared, and Sasori didn't exactly want to wake him up because rest was required for him to recover, but food was as well. He sighed and contemplated his choices.

"_Pain can always sleep later, but he can always eat later too…well he vomited up his last meal, so I should probably get something into him; it could be beneficial in his recovery,"_ Sasori thought. He strolled into the kitchen and spooned some miso soup into a bowl, got a glass of orange juice, loaded it up on a tray along with some medicine, and brought it to Pain, who he had yet to wake up. Placing the tray on the bedside table, he lightly shook Pain by the shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Pain mumbled sleepily, cracking his eyes open to look at the offending puppet. Sasori gave Pain and pointed at the tray of food.

"I brought you some food and your medicine. You need to eat so you have some strength and can get better," Sasori said. He helped Pain sit up and placed the tray over his lap. "First eat your food and drink your juice, then take your medicine," Sasori said. With that, he exited the room and headed to the dining room.

"Hey Sasori, what's up?" Kisame asked through a mouthful of food. He was currently sitting beside Tobi and had a vacant seat on his left. Sasori sank into the vacant seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Pain is still sick. I just woke him up so he could eat and take more medicine. I hope he recovers quickly," Sasori muttered.

"Well now, let us think about this situation. Our leader is not only a child, but ill as well. Is this not the perfect time for us to be attacked?" Zetsu said staring across the table at the two nin.

"No. Despite Pain's current condition, we are still a strong organization. Most of the enemies we've defeated have been done without relying on him, so why would that change now?" Konan asked staring at Zetsu with a somewhat unhappy gleam in her eyes.

"There should be nothing for us to worry about except the health of our leader," Itachi said. Once his contribution to the conversation was made, he returned to quietly eating his dinner.

"Everything should be fine. It was fine when Hidan was turned into a child, he got changed back to normal," Kakuzu said glancing up from his money that he was counting.

"OI, MOTHER FUCKER! I was still turned into a kid, and in case you haven't realized, they somehow tricked us into believing they were fucking dead and now they're back, but this time our leader is their new target! It's not going to be fine, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hidan yelled. Konan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Kakuzu, what have I told you about counting your money at the table? Don't do it! And Hidan, stop yelling and calm down. We all just need to keep positive right now while still considering our options and attempting to capture our new targets," Konan said seriously. "Remember, while Pain is unable to lead, I become the leader."

"Wow Konan, you're really doing a 180 turn around un!" Deidara whistled then exclaimed. Konan simply nodded and took her seat again.

"Well, I'm going to check on him again," Sasori said. He exited the room and went to check up on Pain. "Leader-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Not good…I'm done eating and I've taken my medication," Pain mumbled from the mound of blankets he was under.

"At least you've been able to keep down the food so far," Sasori sighed. He scooped up the tray with the empty dishes, took it to the kitchen and cleared the dishes, and then returned to Pain's bedside.

"I'm going to try to go back to sleep for awhile, perhaps I'll feel better then. By the way, please tell the other members to refrain from worrying. I will be all right; I simply need to rest. We will catch Rika and Takeo soon enough," Pain said before drifting off. Once he was asleep, Sasori went out to relay the message to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"He's still the same old leader un," Deidara mumbled. He glanced over at Konan; she had a small smile and a faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm so glad he can still hope…" Konan said softly. A silence settled over the room and everyone faced Konan with slightly sad reminiscent looks on their faces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I know the characters are OOC, but if you don't like it you don't have to read it.**


End file.
